When You're Gone
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: [Operation Overdrive] Will and Ronny's wedding reunites two rangers who haven't seen each other for five years...and who left things on a bad note.  Rock and Roll.
1. Prologue: Looking at Forever

**When You're Gone**

Disclaimer/Notes: Not mine, as usual. This chapter takes place two years after OO and the rest of the story an additional five years after this one. I'm trying to keep this as canon as possible, since, obviously, the season is only half over. Enjoy!

An exhausted Mack Hartford climbed the steps up to his apartment. He yawned loudly as he turned the key in the lock. The door clicked as he opened it and stepped inside. "Rose?" he called as he shrugged out of his jacket and kicked off his shoes.

"Bedroom!" she yelled back. Mack smiled slightly as he padded down the hallway to he and Rose's room. His girlfriend of two years was stretched out on their bed in one of his red T-shirts and a pair of pink pajama bottoms, reading a mystery novel.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Mack murmured to her as he collapsed onto the bed beside her. "What a day," he groaned, flipping over onto his belly and hiding his face in the pile of pillows. Rose shut her book and snuggled in next to him, kissing his cheek.

"What happened, Mack?" she asked softly, sitting up again and rubbing his stiff shoulders. He sighed dramatically as he relaxed into Rose's grip. "Tell me all about it."

"First of all, I was falling asleep in class this morning, and I think I forgot to turn in my paper to the professor. Then I had to go work a three hour shift at the bookstore for the 'Story Time' rush with a bunch of bratty four year olds who nearly killed each other…"

"Is that why you have glitter in your hair?" Rose asked, and Mack could practically feel her smile as one hand raked through his unruly brown curls. He groaned again, but softly this time. He nodded.

"The story was about some princess and the little girls didn't like how it ended. And as if all that weren't enough, I had to go to another stupid meeting at the stupid company because my stupid father is still on vacation with stupid Jessica." Mack looked up at Rose with tired blue eyes. "Why can't he come home already? I don't want to run Hartford Industries."

Rose continued rubbing Mack's sore back. "You're going to have to one day, you know. He's just trying to prepare you for the inevitable."

"Isn't it enough that I saved the world?" Mack demanded. "…Well, helped save the world," he corrected himself after a slight glare from Rose. "I have to be tortured every day and he's in the Bahamas."

Rose laughed. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad, Mack. Your dad's been doing it for years and he's just fine."

"You're right, Rose, it wasn't that bad. It was hell and the devil wears an Armani suit to work every day." Mack thought for a few minutes. "Maybe Jessica will get pregnant and Dad'll decide to let the poor younger sibling be in charge and I'll be free at long last."

Rose leaned down and kissed the top of Mack's head. "You know what you need, Mack?"

"A father who takes charge of his own boring company?" Mack suggested.

"No. You need some ice cream and some fresh air. Go sit out on the fire escape. I'll get the Dreyer's."

"Don't bother with bowls," Mack groaned. "I think I'm going to need a lot of frozen dairy products to make this all go away. Oh, and throw in a pretty girlfriend to cuddle with." The former pink ranger chuckled.

"I'll see what I can do," Rose promised as she headed out to the tiny kitchen. Mack slid off the bed and opened the door out onto the fire escape. He settled himself on one of the chairs he and Rose had set on the balcony.

Rose came out a few moments later, bringing with her an enormous bowl of cookie dough ice cream and two spoons. Mack grinned hugely at his girlfriend and pulled her onto his lap. He cradled her close to him, and the two slowly consumed their ice cream. She sighed contentedly when it was gone, kissed him on the cheek once more and looked out at San Angeles. "Do you ever think about what the future is going to be like?"

"The future in general or our future?" Mack asked, finding a lock of her hair and twirling it around his fingers.

"Our future," Rose replied quietly, still looking out at the brightly lit city.

"I have a few ideas as to what our lives are going to be like," he answered.

"Care to share them with me?" Rose questioned.

Mack obliged. "I want to marry you one day," he began, still playing with her hair, "And I want to travel the world, just the two of us, and maybe the Trackers in case we run into trouble."

"Marriage sounds nice," Rose said, "But we've already traveled the world, Mack."

"We were looking for the jewels," Mack corrected. "And there were four other people with us, too. This time it would be just you and me."

Rose smiled. "Anything else you've thought about, Mack? Taking over the planet perhaps?"

"When we come home from abroad and start running the company, I always kind of imagined little Roses and little Macks running around the house."

"You want children?"

Mack nodded. "Two little Roses and one little Mack." He suddenly remembered the square package sitting in his jacket pocket. "I'll be right back." He rearranged the two of them and disappeared into the apartment once more. He emerged a minute later. "And I think we should start all these plans now. Marry me, Rose?"

Her breath caught in her throat. She had not been expecting anything like this so suddenly. "Uh…um," she stuttered. This ring was a perfect diamond with a gold band, simple yet elegant, and Rose knew it had to have cost a small fortune. "Um," Rose repeated.

Mack's smile slid off of his face. "Two minutes ago 'marriage sounded nice,'" he said. "And now you can't even answer yes or no?"

Rose felt tears sting at her eyes. "I can't marry you, Mack. This is all too sudden. Yes, marrying you sounds wonderful, but I was never expecting you to pop the question in the next breath." More tears fell, "So, no, I can't marry you. I'm sorry."

Mack's face hardened. "OK then. I'll be gone tomorrow."

"Mack-" Rose said, "You don't have to leave…"

"Why stay if you don't want me?" He stormed inside again, bundled himself into his coat, shoved his feet into his shoes and slammed the door behind him. Rose collapsed onto their bed –no, just her bed now- and cried until she fell into a restless sleep.


	2. The Older I Get

**When You're Gone**

"_I'll be gone tomorrow…" He put on his coat and shoes…"Why stay if you don't want me...if you don't want me…don't want me…"_

_She shook her head furiously. "No, Mack, of course I want you. I love you. I always have." She sprinted down the hallway to him, throwing herself into his arms. She looked into his eyes, begging him to understand, to give her another chance, and he was just starting to lean towards her when…_

"Damn phone," Rose grumbled, her hand fumbling around on the nightstand for the telephone. "Hello?" she asked groggily, rubbing sleep from her eyes with her free hand. She yawned. On the other end a woman screamed excitedly.

"Rose!" squealed the voice of Ronny Robinson. "I have the best news ever!" Ronny squealed again.

"Ronny, Ronny, it's three in the morning here in California. For the love of God, what could you possibly need at three in the morning?"

"Oh Rose, I'm sorry. I forgot about the time difference. Anyway, I won the races in France just a few hours ago and to celebrate Will took me for dinner at the Eiffel Tower."

"Congratulations on winning…but I know that can't be why you woke me up in the middle of the night when I have finals tomorrow."

"Will and I are engaged!"

Rose could not manage to speak quite yet. "Rose?" Ronny asked, and her tone was softer now, and far less excited. "Are you still there?"

Rose took a deep breath. "Yeah I'm here. That's great Ronny. Really it is. I wish you both the best of luck."

"Are you thinking about Mack?" Ronny questioned, even though she already knew that this information would have turned Rose's thoughts to Mack in an instant. Rose sighed into the phone.

"Mack and I were over a very long time ago, Ronny. I don't dwell on the relationship I single-handedly ruined by saying I couldn't marry him. So, despite any little plot you may have to get us back together, I have moved on, and from what you tell me, Mack has moved on as well."

"Loud and clear," Ronny replied. "Anyway, we want something small and quick because I have more races in London in a month. We're flying back to San Angeles in a few hours, and if you're not too busy later I can give you some more details. Say that café you love around five this afternoon?"

"OK, Ronny, I'll be there. Can I please get some more sleep now? I have to be up in two hours to study a little more."

"Sleep tight," Ronny joked. "Night, Rose."

Rose hung up the phone, knowing she wasn't going to get any more sleep tonight. She was happy for Ronny and Will, she truly was, but she'd lied when Ronny had asked about Mack. As soon as Ronny had said the word 'engaged' Rose's mind was filled with the image of her ex-boyfriend. She missed him terribly, ached to hold him again, and he was gone and it was her fault. There was no one to blame but her.

She picked up the pink bathrobe from the end of the bed and wrapped it around herself. She found a pair of socks and headed into the tiny kitchen to make herself a mug of hot chocolate. Once that had been prepared, Rose went into the adjoining living room and sat herself on the couch. Immediately she reached for one of the two photo albums sitting on the coffee table.

It was organized by team member, Tyzonn in the front, then Dax, then Will, and then Ronny. Rose turned the pages sadly, remembering the days when they'd all still been friends. She saw Dax and Tyzonn occasionally, but of all of the team, Ronny was the only one who was still a good friend towards her. Will, on the rare times she'd seen him since the break up with Mack, was very quiet and tended to act as if Rose didn't exist. It hurt, yes, but Rose knew exactly why he behaved that way.

Once she'd finished with the team photo album, Rose picked up the other album, the red leather bound one. This one contained pictures of Mack. Normally Rose couldn't handle looking at this, but now she felt she could. She studied the photos carefully, tracing the shapes of his handsome face slowly. God she missed him.

Rose sighed again, softly, and closed the scrapbook. Her drained the last dregs of her cocoa and padded down the hallway to her room. In the nightstand drawer was a box, a little cherry wood pirate's chest. She took it out and examined it now.

The latch swung open easily, revealing two folded scraps of paper and a silver ring. She unfolded the first paper, the one with the cold, impersonal note from Mack.

_Rose,_

_I'd already bought this for you when that fiasco happened and I want you to have this anyway. It reminded me of you the second I saw it._

_Mack_

Rose closed her eyes for a moment and then found the other note. It was still so odd to her how different the two letters were, like they'd been written by different people.

_My gorgeous Rose,_

_A gift for my favorite pirate in the whole world. You shiver my timbers. ;)_

_Love,_

_Mack_

Rose smiled sadly and picked up the ring. It was silver and delicately sculpted into the shape of a blooming rose. She cherished the ring, but she'd never worn it. It hurt too badly to even think of it. Nevertheless, she kept the ring gleaming, and sometimes she would look at it and remember all the good times she and Mack had had.

"I'm so sorry, Mack. I'm so sorry." Rose slipped the ring onto her finger, admiring the effect. She would not let herself cry. She was better than that. It was like she'd told Ronny: Mack had been gone from her life for five years now and that was that. From now on, the only time Rose was allowed to be with Mack was in her dreams, such as the one Ronny's phone call had interrupted.

Rose sighed miserably. She turned off all the lights she'd turned on as she moved through the apartment and got back into her bed. Rose scrunched her eyes closed, despite that she knew sleep wasn't going to come. Evan after five years it was hard to sleep without Mack's arms wound around her.

Her right hand fingered the ring shaped like a rose, tracing the shapes of the petals. She wondered, and not for the first time in five years, if everything would ever stop hurting. She suspected it never would.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again into the darkness.


	3. Of Meeting and Planning

**When You're Gone**

Mack hung the last photo up to dry in the darkroom and walked out, closing the door behind him. He flopped onto his bed, hating that he was at home. He knew that at the age of twenty-five he ought to have a place of his own, but since he was always away, it was far more convenient to stay in the mansion when he was in San Angeles.

It seemed he was going to have to stick around for a few weeks as it was, seeing as how Will had called that morning and announced that he had proposed to Ronny and she had accepted. Mack had wished his friend the best of luck and congratulated him profusely, though his heart wasn't into it. Will's news had reminded Mack of Rose, rather painfully, as he wasn't over her, no matter what he told anyone. Mack had the feeling he'd never get over Rose.

He had often toyed with the idea of calling her and seeing if maybe she'd like to get together and catch up, but he always stamped on the idea as soon as it entered his mind. She had turned _him_ down, she had broken _his_ heart; Mack saw no reason to contact her and be rejected again. And even if she agreed, Mack was certain if he saw her again in a close environment he'd end up trying to get back together. The former red ranger sighed miserably. How he missed her. How he wanted to fall asleep in her arms again.

He had to stop thinking about her. All it did was depress him. Five years was a very long time, and from what Ronny told him, Rose was finishing up her school and getting along just fine with her life. She did not seem to miss him, and so he would not miss her. He would not.

Mack rolled over onto his belly and hid his face in the pillows. Moping was not his style; it never had been. Yes, over the last five years he had thought about her and missed her, but as he was constantly traveling for his work, it hadn't been as bad as he had expected it to be when he'd walked out of their apartment door five years ago. Being back here, in this house he'd grown up in, on this _bed_ (she used to curl up next to him and hold him close)…it made him nostalgic and…lonely.

"Come on, Mack, you're so much better than this," he told himself. "You're young and good-looking and pretty well off financially. You need to go out and find yourself a girl, even if it's a one night stand."

That was hardly his style either, but after being alone for five years maybe he deserved some kind of affection. Will would know what to do. Mack found his phone and gave his old friend a call. The black ranger didn't answer. "Hey Will it's Mack. Call me when you get this. I have an idea."

--

Rose waited for Ronny at the café for nearly half an hour before the other woman showed up. She got up as Ronny rushed towards her with open arms. "I'm sorry I'm so late. Jet lag is a real killer." She looked Rose up and down. "You look great, Rose." Ronny plopped down in the seat opposite the one Rose had been sitting in. The former yellow ranger waved a hand in Rose's face, showing off her ring.

"Ooh, very nice," Rose praised, taking in the large canary diamond with the two smaller traditional white diamonds balanced on either side. The engagement ring was very loud and screamed 'Look at me, my fiancé could buy me the world if I wanted him to.' Very classically Ronny.

Ronny cut to the chase. "So, should we start planning now?" She helped herself to the pack of M&Ms Rose had bought while waiting. "I'm so totally psyched for this wedding. It seems right, you know? There's no one else I'd want to spend the rest of my life with. No one."

"It's great that you love Will so much, Ronny. I'm thrilled for the two of you. But shouldn't the two of you be planning your wedding, not you and me?" Rose tried and failed to keep the mental image of Mack holding the ring he'd picked for her out of her mind.

"Oh, you know Will, Rose. As long as I'm happy, he's happy. And besides, he's going to arrange everything. I just have to tell him what I want."

"You really have him wrapped around your finger, don't you?" Rose teased, flashing the merest ghost of a smile at her friend. Ronny nodded proudly.

"I sure do. Will knows a good thing when he sees it." Ronny laughed, as did Rose, thought the pink ranger's laughter was halfhearted and sounded very fake, even to her. She was saved from saying anything more when Ronny's phone rang. She whipped out the bright yellow cell from her oversized bag in an instant. "Hello?" she chirped. "Oh, hey you," she cooed, and Rose knew Will was on the other end. "I see…that's a great idea. I love it already. And we'll organize a party for us ladies, too. OK. I love you too…bye."

"'A party for us ladies?'" Rose quoted. "That does not sound good. What's that supposed to mean, exactly?" But Ronny was grinning evilly.

"Will is having a bachelor party with his so-called 'boys'. And why not? We'll have a bachelorette party. Sounds like a good plan, right?"

Rose shook her head furiously. "No, it does not sound like a good plan. You can definitely count me out on that one." Rose crossed her arms over her chest, trying to look firm and inflexible.

"Aw, come on Rose. You're my best friend. You have to come to my party; you're the maid of honor!"

Rose felt her resolve soften. "I'll have to think about it. I'll definitely try though." Rose picked up her own purse and pulled out a pen and a small pad of paper. She made titles across the tops of a few pieces of paper and then pulled the most important one towards her. "You said something small, Ronny. What's small, exactly? Who do you want to invite?"

Ronny considered this for a moment. "Our families, of course, and just a few of our closest friends. You, Dax and Mira, Tyzonn, maybe Mr. Hartford and Jessica. Oh, and Mack, obviously. He and Will are still very close after all."

Rose pretended hearing Mack's name had no affect on her and continued writing the names on the paper titled 'guest lists.' Ever efficient, Rose pressed on. "Preferred flowers?"

"Sunflowers," Ronny answered. "There's a great florist over on Winters that Will should call when he starts the arrangements. I should get a card from them while we're in the area."

Rose nodded and jotted this down as well, wondering in the back of her mind why she'd ever let Mack go.


	4. The Way You Look Tonight

**When You're Gone**

Rose really had to hand it to Will: less than two weeks later he'd booked the church, the reception hall (a beautiful ballroom in a four star hotel), the caterers and the florists. Everything came together seamlessly. Rose didn't think she'd ever seen her friends so completely happy. It was almost sickening.

"Life is wonderful," Ronny cooed to Will, "Isn't it, baby?" He made a noise of agreement and nestled closer to her. Rose looked away.

"Hey, I gotta get going, Ronny. I have another exam tomorrow." She gathered up her belongings and headed for the door to Will's apartment. "I'll be around in the afternoon if you want to hang out or something."

Ronny sprang up from the couch. "You have to be around. Tomorrow night is our bachelorette party!" She grinned. "Come on Rose, please? It'll be fun. We'll hit a few clubs and make all the men in San Angeles crazy with desire! It's gonna rock!"

"I don't know, Ronny. Clubbing isn't exactly my thing, you know. Can't we just stay in and watch a few chick flicks or something?"

"That's no fun at all, Rose. One night out isn't going to kill you. In fact, it'll probably do you a lot of good. You haven't been out with anyone since Mack."

"I haven't wanted to go out since Mack and I broke up," Rose shot back. "But since I know I'll never hear the end of it if I don't go, I guess it's not going to kill me."

"Yes!" Ronny punched the air. "I win!"

--

Mack watched as Will tipped back his shot glass. "This is the stuff," Will proclaimed. There was a definite slur in the former black ranger's words. Mack nodded so as to shut his friend up, bobbing his head along to the blaring music the club was playing. He took another sip of his beer, trying to be sparing of it. He was going to end up as designated driver, he was sure.

"Hey guys!" called the familiar voice of Dax Lo as he approached the bar where is old friends sat. "Let's get this party started! This is one of Will's very last nights as a free man and he needs to go out with a bang!"

"Amen to that," declared Will, clanking his shot glass against Mack's beer bottle. "Another round, fellas?" Dax noddded enthusiastically to Will's suggestion. Mack was beginning to wonder why he'd ever mentioned having a bachelor party to Will. The club scene wasn't for him. He didn't belong there, and he knew it.

He looked around at the other club goers, wondering what their secret was. They all seemed to be having a good time. Why couldn't he? Mack's attention turned back to Dax and Will, who were still doing shots. That was just great. Just what Mack needed tonight, two drunk friends to deliver home to their significant others.

Mack decided to abandon the beer he hadn't really wanted in the first place. He turned on the stool, leaning back against the bar, watching the heavily made-up girls shaking everything they had against seedy guys in wife beater tank tops. Mack groaned softly to himself. What the hell had he been thinking?

A group of girls came up to the bar, ordering a round of drinks. One of them, a pretty raven haired girl with deep brown eyes, looked at him hopefully. "Aren't you Mack Hartford? The billionaire?"

"Yes," Mack replied dully. 'The billionaire' was not how he preferred to be known. He didn't have anything to do with Hartford Industries, and he certainly didn't sponge off of his father. but the woman was smiling at him. She held out a tiny hand for him to shake. Mack did, but only out of politeness.

"I'm Lilly," she told him. "I think it's really cool how you went your own way in life and became a photographer."

"Thanks," Mack said, genuinely pleased with her words. Most people seemed to think he was crazy for turning down the family business and actually working for a living. It was a welcome change. He told her as much, and Lilly smiled.

"Are you here with anyone special?" she asked shyly. Mack shook his head, looking her up and down once more. She was very pretty, and she seemed to be into him. This could very well be what he was looking for tonight.

Will leaned over Mack and extended a hand towards Lilly. "My boy Mack here is trying to get over his girl tonight. Help him out with that." Mack shoved the black ranger away, grinning sheepishly towards his new acquaintance. "No, really, he is. It's been _five_ years and he's just now coming out again."

"Shut _up_, Will," said Mack through clenched teeth. "And no more of that, either," he added as he took the shot glass from his friend. Will glared and picked up Mack's abandoned beer bottle.

Lilly was still looking at Mack. "So, um, do you wanna dance? Since you're here with your friends and so am I…" Mack considered this for a moment.

"I don't really dance though," he said apologetically. "I have two left feet. I wouldn't want to embarrass you or anything."

But then the music changed to a slow song and Lilly grabbed his hand. "Come on," she said, "It'll be fun. Slow dancing isn't hard at all, and I know you can." Mack glanced at Dax and Will, who both nodded encouragingly.

"Sure, why not?" Mack answered, allowing the woman he barely knew to pull him across the club to the middle of the dance floor. Without a second's hesitation her arms were wrapped around his shoulders. Rose would never be coming on to a guy she barely knew in a club, Mack couldn't help but think. But he had to forget about her. He moved closer to the young woman in front of him. She smelled like cheap perfume and hairspray.

She was beaming up at him now, and he managed to smile back. "You wanna get outta here?" Lilly whispered seductively. Mack's breath caught in his throat. A sudden flash of silver caught his eye. He followed it to the hand of another woman, petite and dressed in a pink tank top and black skirt. The silver flash was a ring…shaped like a rose. Its owner turned slightly, allowing Mack to see her profile. Rose…smart, sassy, sexy Rose…his Rose…

"Rose," he breathed softly. Lilly looked at him as if he were crazy.

"My name isn't Rose, it's Lilly. And you wanna come back to my place or what?"

Mack ignored this. "Excuse me for a minute," he said unwinding her arms from his shoulders and striding away. He found himself a table near the one Rose, Ronny and Mira were gathered around.

She was even prettier than he remembered. Still petite and delicate looking, her face had rounded out slightly in the five years they'd been apart, giving her a look of graceful maturity. But her pretty features hadn't changed. Same smile, same gorgeous brown eyes. She was laughing at something Ronny had said, her eyes sparkling. It hit him then how much he'd missed her.

"Mack!" cried Ronny, spotting him amongst the crowd. "Come over here!" she waved at him enthusiastically. He noticed that Rose scurried over to the bar to get drinks. "Hey you," Ronny greeted, hugging him. He'd forgotten that she could be overly affectionate.

"Hello Mack," Mira said politely. "Are Dax and Will around here?"

"They're at the bar," Mack answered. Then, suddenly, Rose reappeared. She purposely didn't make eye contact with him. "Anyway, I gotta go home. I have work on my layout to do before I send the photos in to the magazine."

"God he looks good," Rose murmured as Mack walked out of the club.


	5. Rings and Rehearsals

**When You're Gone**

Rose dressed for the rehearsal dinner the night after the bachelor and bachelorette parties. She could not seem to get the image of Mack out of her head. He'd looked devastatingly handsome in the red T-shirt and black leather jacket hugging them to his upper body. After five years he looked even better than he had the night he'd walked out. And now she was going to see him again…

She sighed an enormous, frustrated sigh as she glanced at her reflection in the full length mirror. Black was all wrong for a rehearsal dinner. The dress Ronny had picked out for her to wear in the wedding was puffy and pale yellow and Rose didn't want to have to wear it twice.

Rose stomped into the walk-in closet. Why, why, why did Ronny insist on torturing her with a rehearsal dinner? Unfortunately it was too late to call and say she couldn't come. Ronny had called only an hour ago, so Rose knew she was going to have to tough it out.

Shifting through her racks of clothing, Rose spotted something she'd hidden away five years ago: one of Mack's uniform jackets, black with neat red trim. She bunched the fabric between her hands and lifted it to her face, inhaling the lingering Mack smell of ivory soap and cologne. Her Mack. God she missed him.

Behind Mack's jacket hung a short bright pink dress. Perfect. She rid herself of the black garment and slid the pink one on, relishing in the cool silk against her skin.

Rose, pleased with her choice of clothing, exited the closet again, taking Mack's jacket with her. She laid it on the end of her bed and turned back to the mirror, running a brush through her hair.

She found a pair of black sandals with a slight heel and the dress's matching sheer wrap, gathered up her purse and looked at herself in the mirror once more. "I guess it's now or never," Rose murmured to the empty apartment. "Come on Rose, it's two hours tops. You are more than capable of doing this."

The former pink ranger took a deep breath, turned off her bedroom light and strode out of her apartment, locking the door firmly behind her.

But something was missing, Rose realized as she got into her car. Something very important. Absently, she glanced down at her left hand. Her ring, the one shaped like a rose, was still up in her room. There was no way she could get through this dinner without that ring.

She stomped back up the apartment and into her room. She took out the cherry wood pirate treasure chest, removed the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger once more. Yes, now she felt better.

--

Mack examined the name plates on the table he was assigned for at the rehearsal dinner. Dax and Mira Lo and…Rose Ortiz. Ronny had done that on purpose. He'd have to speak with her about that. No doubt Rose was going to ignore him like she had last night. Five years had gone by since he's walked out, and she couldn't even say a simple hello? Could that mean she still hurt for him?

Whatever the reason Rose had for refusing to look at him didn't matter. They were civilized adults here and he could be the bigger person and be polite to her. Yes, that was precisely what he was going to do.

Mack wondered briefly if Rose had seen him with the other girl who looked eerily similar to her and if that was why she hadn't looked his way. _'No,'_ he thought, _'Stop speculating and act normal. It doesn't matter if Rose is jealous of some club hopping tramp. It's been long enough. If I want to go out I sure as hell can.'_

Dax and Mira arrived then, the former looking a little hung over. Mack chuckled lightly, turning his head. And there she was, Rose Ortiz, in all her glory. Mack wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms where she belonged and kiss her. But he couldn't, so he hastily gulped down some ice water in an attempt to calm himself.

She greeted Dax and Mira warmly and picked up the small menu at her place, pretending to study the food selection. Rose still did not look his way.

"Hello Rose," Mack said softly. He was determined to get her so speak to him. Very slowly, Rose looked over at him, and Mack had to say he liked what he saw: his gorgeous Rose wearing the pink dress she used to wear when they had a special event, looking devastatingly beautiful in it. One of the thin straps had slipped off of her shoulder. Mack followed the curves of her shoulders down to her arms, remembering how they'd be exposed in the morning as her pajama tops slid off of her. He sipped at his water again.

"Hi Mack," she replied in a small voice, and then she smiled briefly at him. Rose promptly turned back to Mira and struck up conversation, leaving Mack to return to his studying of her. There was really no denying it: Rose was exceptional…breathtaking, even. Water dribbled down his front.

Then he noticed the silver rose on her finger. The ring he'd left for her all those years ago…he couldn't believe she still had it, let alone still wore it. Rose noticed him staring at it and moved her hand slightly, gripping the menu again and scrunching her brow as if seriously contemplating what to order.

Ronny stood up from the long table in the center of the room and cleared her throat loudly. "We have a little slide show set up for you to enjoy-" the guests laughed- "So shut up and admire all of our baby photos." Will, ginning, raised his glass of champagne and clinked it against hers.

Everyone fell quiet as the slide show of baby pictures began. There was a four-year-old Ronny in a racing helmet twice as big as her head, a five-year-old Will refusing to play with his brother and sister. Even then he'd preferred to work alone, Mack thought, smirking.

Rose watched sadly. She wished this could be _her_ rehearsal dinner and a slide show stuffed with _her_ baby pictures and Mack's happy grin. But it wasn't, and it was her fault. There was no one to blame but her.

The fact that Mack was only sitting mere inches away wasn't helping her any.

--

Rose went with Ronny and Will back to their apartment to get a book Ronny had borrowed. Ronny brought it out to her and then collapsed on their bed again. "Will," she whined, "Could you go to the store and bring me back some cookie dough ice cream?"

"Sure can, babe," he answered. Rose headed to the door after yelling good-bye to her friend.

"You got a minute, Rose?" asked Will as the two headed down the many flights of stone stairs to the street. "I need to talk to you and it can't wait."

"OK," Rose replied, looking up at the former black ranger. "What's on your mind?"

"Just that you hurt my best friend and you insist on doing it more than once," he answered nastily.

"I know I hurt him," Rose said, her voice thick with tears. "I know I did. It hurt me too. It still does."

"Does it? Because I'm under the impression that you hurt because you care. And I really don't think you care, Rose."

"Don't you _ever_ tell me that I don't care about Mack Hartford, Will. Don't you ever tell me that. I care more than you'll ever know…more than he'll ever know."

"Get in the car," Will said, and he was still angry. "I need to show you something."


	6. It's Where the Heart Is

**When You're Gone**

Rose did as Will had demanded, looking straight ahead as he started driving through San Angeles. She didn't dare ask where they were going, knowing he wasn't going to tell her until they arrived.

He pulled into a residential neighborhood, a quiet safe little suburb. Will stopped the car in front of one of the houses, a quaint little two story one neatly fenced in by a white picket gate.

From what Rose could see in the orange glow of the streetlights, the front yard would be just big enough for a few children and perhaps a dog to play in. There was a tiny garden along the front walk, and Rose could see her namesakes blooming in the warm summer air.

"I don't understand, Will," she said, puzzled as to why Will had brought her here to this house. Rose's confusion showed quite plainly on her pretty face. Will merely smirked.

"Three bedrooms, two baths, a cozy kitchen. Big pool in the backyard, while the front is large enough for kids to play in. Den could easily be turned into an office," Will recited from memory. "Now do you understand, Einstein?"

rose turned her attention from the house to Will and back again, and then noticed there wasn't a For Sale sign. "Did you want to buy this house for you and Ronny?"

Will shook his head. "No. Think about it, Rose. What other rangers do you know who should be happily married?" He looked at her pointedly. Rose gasped with comprehension.

"You don't mean…you couldn't possibly mean…" She stared at the house, gaping at the windows through which light was shining out of brightly. "Oh…oh God…" Her voice trailed off as tears stung at her brown eyes.

"Mack wanted to buy this house for the two of you to live in while you weren't off globetrotting. He dragged me and Dax down here after he bought the engagement ring you turned down."

Rose was still staring at the house, letting Will's somewhat cruel words wash over her, echoing in her mind over and over. "Oh God," was all she could manage. "What did I do?"

"Well, I'd say you not only broke your own heart as well as Mack's but pretty much ruined your one chance at happiness. Just thought I'd show you so you can note the damage you've done to your life…and to Mack's."

But something else had dawned on Rose. "When Mack and I were together we never could have afforded this place. There's no way we could have."

"He was going to ask his father for a loan."

And it was that statement that sent Rose over the edge. The tears that had been threatening to spill suddenly leaked out of her eyes. Mack, she knew, would only go to his father for a handout for something of the utmost importance. He had long preferred to make his own fortune in life rather than sponge from his father. Rose was touched.

"Do you get it now?" Will asked for the second time that evening. "Do you understand exactly how badly you hurt Mack?" When Rose said nothing, he pressed on. "He's not the same, Rose. You must have noticed that."

And for the first time, Rose truly understood. She truly 'got it' as Will ad said. And now it was up to her to fix.

--

Rose let herself into the apartment around eleven that evening, exhausted. She ran herself a hot bubble bath and fixed a cup of chamomile tea, knowing that if she was going to solve her and Mack's problem it would be best if her mind was clear and focused.

She couldn't think of a single thing to do other than beg Mack for forgiveness and a second chance. But that would just be embarrassing and would only serve to make Mack uncomfortable.

Maybe it would be best to just sleep on it.

Rose got out of the tub and dried herself off, slipping into her favorite pajamas. She peeled back her blankets and climbed into bed, surveying the room. Mack's uniform jacket was still lying at the end of the bed. Rose grabbed it and buried her face in it once more. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't go on pretending everything was fine, and she couldn't let Mack go on like that either.

Thinking hard, Rose picked up the phone from the nightstand and slowly punched in Mack's cell phone number. It rang once…twice…

"Hello?" Mack asked, sounding groggy, as if he'd been asleep. "Rose?"

So he had recognized the phone number she had called him from. Suddenly she couldn't remember what she had wanted to tell Mack. "Rose?" Mack asked again. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry," Rose timidly squeaked, and hung up. She stuffed her arms into Mack's jacket, closed her weary brown eyes, falling into a restless sleep.

--

After assuring Ronny that Will was indeed standing at the altar, Rose stepped out of the yellow ranger's bridal room to meet Mack. As maid of honor and the best man, Ronny had planned for Rose and Mack to walk down the aisle. Rose was secretly furious with Ronny for this.

Mack, of course, was too mature and too much of a gentleman to snub her for acting so oddly the week before. He came up to her with a tiny polite smile and embraced her. But instead of one of his huge bear hugs, it was stiff and uncomfortable. Rose felt awful. This was not Mack. Like Will had said, Mack had never been the same since Rose had turned him down.

"You look very nice, Rose," he commented, secretly picturing her in a white gown. He noticed yet again that Rose was wearing his ring. Mack was beginning to wish she would stop doing so.

"Thank you." Rose didn't look at him. She was certain his blue eyes (and they were so startlingly blue) would be looking right through her, seeing her every thought. "We should go. it's time."

The ceremony was absolutely beautiful. Rose couldn't help but wish it was hers. But wishing things were different wasn't going to help her any. She was smart; she knew she'd gotten herself into this lonely mess of a life she was living. Nevertheless, Rose caught her gaze on Mack more than once. He never seemed to notice her staring at him.

And suddenly Ronny and Will were at the church doors, the guests chasing them down the steps to where a sleek black limo sat, waiting for the newlywed couple.

Rose trailed along after the other guests, feeling depressed. "My fault," she told herself firmly. "Mine. Only me to blame." She sighed dejectedly. But she was better than this, much better. "You are going to that reception and you are going to have a wonderful time. You are not going to ruin Ronny and Will's day by feeling sorry for yourself."

Mack, who had been walking behind his pink counterpart, felt that he should try and find some way to comfort her. His fingers were practically itching to take her hand in his like he normally would have. He managed to refrain for the time being.

She was lucky and found a table odd to the side of the hotel ballroom. She sat very quietly watching the others enjoy themselves. Will and Ronny had their first dance to an old Rihanna song, and Rose noticed one of Ronny's racing friends eyeing Mack hopefully.

"That girl is not his type," Rose mumbled to herself. "She's not. I know his type. _I'm_ the type of woman Mack wants." Rose glared at her empty champagne glass.

Ronny announced that it was time for the bouquet toss. Rose fulfilled her duty as maid of honor and best friend and lined up with the other single women. The yellow clad bride threw her bouquet of lilies…Rose caught it easily.

The pink ranger melted into the crowd, turning invisible as she went. When she'd navigated through Ronny and Will's guests, she turned visible again, abandoned the bouquet of lilies and headed for the exit.


	7. I'd Still Follow You Home

**When You're Gone**

Mack noticed Rose slip out of the crowd of disappointed female guests and drop Ronny's bouquet of lilies. He saw her exit the ballroom very quietly, pausing to talk to no one. And he knew exactly where Rose was going to go. Should he follow her? He was expected to make a toast later and Will would flip if he just ditched the wedding reception.

But at the same time, Mack found he didn't really care what Will thought. Rose was more important at the moment. Besides, Dax or Tyzonn could say something if need be. He took a deep breath to steady himself and then followed Rose's path out of the hotel.

Just as Mack had suspected she would, Rose drove across San Angeles to the quaint suburb where the 'dream' house stood. Mack watched her park her car across the street and get out. Rose's brown eyes stared at the house as if it had all the answers she was looking for.

"I thought you might be here," he told her as he got out of his own car and stood beside her. She looked at him quizzically, one eyebrow raised. "Will told me he showed you the house. The den was going to be converted to an office for you. Or at least, I wanted it to be," Mack continued, his blue eyes staring up at the house as well. "Care for some company, Rose?"

"It's just as much your sidewalk as it is mine," answered Rose, turning her eyes from the house to Mack. "But really, Mack, what are you doing here?"

"I saw you leave the wedding reception. You looked really upset and confused. And I know things between us ended up badly-"

"Disastrous, you mean," commented Rose. "You don't have to water it down to spare my feelings, Mack. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

Mack merely shrugged. "Anyway, I just thought I'd tell you that you can always talk to me if you want to. I still care about you, Rose. That's the part of our relationship I miss the most: our friendship. Before we were lovers we were friends, best friends. I miss that."

Rose laughed a hollow, bitter laugh. "Don't be so nice to me, Mack. I don't deserve it. You should hate me for what I did to you, did to both of us. All you wanted was for me to marry you and I turned you down. I broke both of our hearts."

Mack shook his head firmly. "I could never hate you, Rose. Never. I get it. You didn't want to marry me. I can't change that now. But I'd like to be your friend again. Neither of us has healed yet, Rose, and we need to. We need to get on with our lives. We can't just pretend anymore."

"It wasn't that I didn't want to marry you, Mack. It was that I _couldn't_. I just couldn't."

"Why?" His question was quiet but it had been asked, and now she had to answer.

And Rose looked into his eyes, traveling down to the depths of his very soul. She saw his pain quite clearly and as he stared back at her Rose was certain he could see hers as well. "Oh Mack," she breathed. "Don't you get it?" He was confused now. Rose pressed on. "I used to wake up next to you every morning and wonder how the hell I'd ever gotten so lucky as to be with you. I used to curl up next to you and wonder what you were doing with me rather than someone who was actually worthy of your time and affection and love. If I married you…"

"If you married me _what_? What, Rose? I'm trying to understand but I'm having a hard time with it," Mack said, a hint of frustration in his voice now. "Come on sweetheart, talk to me."

"You were sitting out on the fire escape holding me and telling me all those beautiful plans you had for the two of us: marriage and traveling and children. You wanted to buy us this house-" she waved a hand towards it, "And then, like I wasn't already scared you might suddenly change your mind and share all these plans with someone else, you start waving a ring under my nose! You _terrified_ me, Mack. You _terrified_ me. You're everything I've ever wanted and you wanted me in return. What's not to be scared of?"

"Then why didn't you tell me you were scared, Rose? We could have figured it out together rather than break up." Mack reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. She shivered lightly at his soft touch.

"It doesn't matter now, Mack. It's too late for us now. There's been too many years lost to be able to fix it now." Rose sounded heartbroken and sad but mostly defeated, as if she had no hope for anything anymore. It broke Mack's heart to hear her like that.

"So that's it, huh? No hope for us? That's not the Rose I remember. She wouldn't have given up on _us_, much less herself. You really have changed, haven't you? I hate to say it, Rose, but maybe we _are_ better off apart. I'll see you around." He didn't mean a word of his statements, but he was hoping Rose would say something to make everything right again.

"Where do you think we'd be right now, Mack? If we'd stayed together, if we'd gotten married…do you think we'd still be happy? Do you think we'd still be traveling the world like you wanted to? Do you think we'd have children?"

"I honestly don't know, Rose. I honestly don't know. We never will."

She moved then, walked right passed him and kept on going. He called her name but still she went forward. "Rose!" he yelled again. Finally Mack just ran to her, catching her easily. "Like I said, I want to be friends again. If that's all we can be than that's OK. I need you in my life, Rose. I need you."

"How touching," growled a new voice. "Too bad you're never gonna live to see another day. Now gimme your purse, lady." Rose saw Mack move in front of her as if to shield and protect her.

"You're gonna have to get through me first," Mack said in a low, dangerous-sounding voice to the would-be thief. "And I wouldn't bet on that happening any time soon. Get out of here, Rose," he added to the frozen Rose.

"The lady's just as stupid as you are if she ain't gonna try and run for it," snarled the thug. "Just gimme your purse, little Rosie, if you wanna keep you and your man's lives."

"Don't you dare talk to her," Mack seethed, and from his pocket he pulled something Rose hadn't seen since she was eighteen years old: an Overdrive Tracker. "Overdrive Accelerate!" yelled Mack, and in his place stood the red Overdrive ranger. Rose noticed the thug recoil.

"Oh God, Mack, be careful," Rose whispered. "Please be careful. Please."

"I'm not going to hurt him. I just need to scare him off." And with that he took out the Drive Lance, holding it at such an angle that he looked like he was about to attack any second.

"Hey Mr. Ranger sir, really, there's not reason to get physical, is there? I'm real sorry. Honest. I'll just be leaving now."

"Oh no you don't," Mack replied firmly. "Apologize to Rose." When the would-be robber didn't say anything, Mack took another step forward. "Apologize."

"I'm sorry, lady," he said hastily. "Call him off, would you?"

"Power down," Mack said in a satisfied tone. "Now get out of here."

From his coat the other man pulled out a small gleaming metal object. Rose's heartbeat doubled as she realized what it was. "No," she said in a terrified whisper. If he wanted her purse that badly he could have it. There was nothing valuable in it.

"Get out of here, Rose," Mack said quietly. "Go on. Get to safety. I can handle him." Rose could not move. She couldn't even find any words to say.

"Shoulda just given me the purse," sneered the robber, and then he squeezed the trigger and fled, pushing Rose to the ground as he passed her.


	8. Bleeding Through the Lines

**When You're Gone**

Rose scrambled to her feet as quickly as she could, the sound of the gun going off echoing through the still, quiet night. "Oh God," she said in a terrified whisper as she got to Mack's side. The bullet had found its target mere inches about Mack's heart. From the orange glow of the streetlights she could see a dark stain spreading steadily from where the silver bullet had pierced Mack's body.

A look of surprise had been etched onto his handsome face. He did not seem to hurt, or perhaps he was trying not to scare her by crying out. Rose pulled her phone from her purse and dialed an ambulance. "It's gonna be OK, Mack," Rose said as she hung up the phone. Kneeling beside him, she abandoned her bag and took him into her arms, cradling him as gently as she possibly could.

Mack reached up and cupped her face in his hands. "Oh Rosie, did he hurt you?" Rose could only stare at him. "Did he hurt you, Rose? I swear to God, if he so much as looked at you the wrong way I'm going to hunt him down and kill him. Tell me if he hurt you."

"No sweetheart, he didn't. He just pushed me. I'm not hurt at all. I promise you that. And even if he had there's no way I'd let you go after him. He just put a bullet in your chest and you're worried about me. Why?"

"Because I love you, Rose. That's why. I don't care if we're not together or if you don't understand why I tried to protect you from him. You've always been the person I would do anything for, the person I love most in the entire world. You're my other half. And never, ever would I let some guy get away with hurting you. Ever."

Rose didn't know what to say to this. "There's an ambulance on the way. They'll be here soon. They're going to make you all better again. Don't worry, Mack. Everything is OK. Everything is OK." She moved one hand to his hair, running her fingers through his curly locks.

"And if they don't get here in time it's not going to matter, Rose. Because if I die right here, right now then at least I'll be in the arms of the woman I love more than anyone or anything else." He smiled weakly.

"Oh Mack, don't talk like that. You sound so morbid. I don't like it. Please don't say things like that. It scares me. It really does." She continued running her fingers through his hair, working through the tangles. Her other hand pressed Mack closer to her.

"Tell me you love me, Rose," Mack whispered to her, still holding her face in his hands. "Please. Tell me you love me. That's all I want. Just say it."

But she couldn't. She couldn't tell him that she loved him, even though she did with all of her heart and soul. "Shh," Rose soothed. "Shh. It's all right. It's all right."

The ambulance arrived in a whirl of sirens and flashing red and blue lights. One of the paramedics spoke to Rose. "You'll have to go in your own car, miss. We'll be at San Angeles Memorial. He's in good hands with us."

Rose shook her head firmly. "He's my fiancé. I'm not leaving him. If you have a problem then you'll have to take that up with his father, Andrew Hartford. I'm sure he'll be on my side."

"It's on your head," said the paramedic. "Hop in. We got to get going." Rose did as she was told, holding Mack's hand as soon as the standard tests had been completed. Mack's eyes were closed now. Rose could not remember being more scared in all of her life.

The doctors on call at the emergency room were able to stabilize Mack almost immediately. They removed the bullet and stitched him up and then came and reported to Rose. "It's all up to him now, Ms. Ortiz. We've done what we can but he's lost a lot of blood. The wound is too fresh for us to give him a transfusion. But he's got an excellent chance. He's young and strong. Either way we'll know tomorrow morning."

Rose nodded her appreciation. "Thank you so much. I'm sure you've done a wonderful job. I've called his father and left a message saying what happened. May I go and sit with Mack now?"

"We're moving him to a private room right now."

One of the nurses came out then and beckoned Rose to follow her. The former pink ranger did as she was told, traipsing down many long corridors after the nurse. She shuddered lightly. She hated hospitals. Rose especially did not like that she was here for a possibly dying Mack.

"He's right in here, dear," said the nurse as she opened one of the doors off the hall. "I'll just leave the two of you alone. There's a nice little chair for you if you'd like."

Rose nodded once more. "Thanks." She went inside, frowning at what she saw. Rose's eyes misted over with tears. Mack looked like only a shadow of himself, only a mere ghost. He was pale and there were deep purple bruise-like circles under his eyes. She hated to see her vibrant fun-loving Mack like this.

Rose moved the padded red chair over to Mack's bedside. "Oh Mack. Oh sweetheart." She took one of Mack's large hands in her own. It was cold. Absently she pressed it to her face, staring down at this pitiful ghost of the man she loved.

And supposing Mack didn't make it? Then his death would be on her hands, would be all her fault. He'd followed after her, thinking he would be the shoulder for her to cry on. If he hadn't followed her he'd be safe at Will and Ronny's wedding reception.

"You are not supposed to care about me anymore, Mack. We broke up _five_ years ago. Get over me. Move on with your life. Do not _ever _try and save me again. All it ever does is get you into trouble."

She looked down at him with sad, hurting eyes. Her heart was breaking just by staring at this broken down Mack. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I'm so, so sorry, baby. Please believe me." Rose leaned down and planted a kiss on Mack's forehead. "Don't you dare die on me, Mack Hartford. It's not supposed to end this way. Not for you."

Rose rearranged the thin hospital blankets over Mack, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. When that was done she took out her cell phone again and left a message on Ronny and Will's answering machine telling them that she and Mack were at the hospital.

She caught a look at herself in the small round mirror hanging on the wall across the room. She looked awful, and even though her appearance should have been the last thing on her mind Rose couldn't look away. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot from all the tears she'd shed. Her once yellow dress was now torn and smeared with dirt and what looked horribly like Mack's blood. Her shiny black hair had escaped from its neat bun wand was in tangles.

Rose buried her face in Mack's chest.

"Rose," said a soft, unfamiliar voice. "Come on, Rose, stop hiding. This is very important and I can't stay here for very long." Rose felt oddly comforted by this voice. It sounded motherly. She looked up to see a woman with light blue eyes and curly light brown hair. She seemed to be emitting a fain glow.

"Who are you?" Rose asked quietly. This other woman looked vaguely familiar but Rose couldn't place her.

"Think," said the visitor. "You know who I am, Rose. Just think for a moment. The answer will come."

"Serena Hartford," Rose said slowly after several long minutes. "But you're supposed to be…" Rose shook her head. "I must be dreaming. I'm dreaming, that's all."

"You have to save him, Rose. You have to save my little boy. He's my only child. He's too young to die, Rose. You have to save him. Please promise me you'll save my son."

"If the doctors can't do anything more, I doubt I can save him, Mrs. Hartford. In fact, I'm sure I can't."

"Tell him you love him, Rose. Just hold him and tell him you're here for him, that he needs to wake up. He'll listen to you. He'll fight for you."

"I don't want him to fight for me, Mrs. Hartford. Fighting for me is how he ended up in this mess."

"Tell him you love him," repeated Serena.

"Thank you," whispered Rose.

"From one Mrs. Hartford to another."


	9. And Soon You Will See

**When You're Gone**

And when the ghost of Serena Hartford vanished as suddenly as she'd appeared, Rose did just that. She climbed onto the stiff, uncomfortable bed with Mack and nestled as close to him as she could, throwing her arm over his torso and hiding her face in his chest. She let herself cry for a few moments and then looked down at Mack, _her_ Mack.

"Oh Mack," she whispered tenderly. "You are not allowed to die on me, do you understand?" Rose blinked and more tears slid down her face. She coughed feebly, still trying to find the right words to confess her feelings with. "Do…do you remember back when we were teenagers and you used to fall asleep after those ridiculous little fairy tales you insisted on hearing?

"And we referred to ourselves as the red knight and his pink princess. You used to tell me that no matter what the red knight would do whatever it took to keep his princess safe. I just shook my head at you then, but honestly, Mack, I never expected it to remain true all these years after the fact…

"So I guess what you told me earlier is true: That you love me. You asked me to say it back and I didn't. I refused to tell you how I felt about you, Mack Hartford, because even two hours ago I knew that if you died it would be all my fault. And damn if it's not my fault. Oh, but Mack…I do. I do love you. So much. So very much."

Rose paused then and straightened herself up. She cupped Mack's pale face in her hands, her thumb tracing the shapes of the deep purple circles under his eyelids. Rose did not know how much longer she could keep looking at this pitiful excuse for Mack, for the man she loved. Seeing him this way…so broken…so defeated…after everything he risked for the world it seemed to wrong. It seemed so cruel.

"So Mack, you have to hang on. Hang on to your life, do you understand? It'll be you and me again, just like we were meant to be five years ago, and even before that. We'll travel. We'll find that charming house. We'll have children. Three beautiful children, just like you wanted. Two little girls and one little boy…" Rose ran one hand through his messy curls, smiling weakly down at him.

Rose got off of Mack's bed and fixed the blankets over Mack once more, feeling as she smoothed them over his chest the bullet wound that would no doubt scar. The thought of his body being marred in such an ugly way was a horrible one. Very softly Rose planted a kiss over the eventual scar. And then another on both of his cheeks, his forehead…his mouth.

"Good night, Mack. Sleep well. Sweet dreams," Rose whispered to him. Rose settled in her chair again and eventually drifted off to sleep.

--

The next morning Rose was woken by a slew of voices, all of which were familiar. Rose opened her eyes to see Mack's bed surrounded by Ronny, Will, Dax, Jessica and Andrew. Andrew in particular looked worried. Before Rose could even manage to stretch out her sore limbs a bit Ronny had pounced on her. "You and me need to talk. Now," she ordered the former pink ranger.

Rose followed her friend to the hallway where Ronny presented her with a bag of clothing for her to change into. "Not only did you and Mack just ditch my wedding, which I might add was the most important day of my life, but the two of you nearly get yourselves killed! Explain."

"I went to the house Mack wanted to buy for us. Will showed it to me a few days ago. And Mack apparently needed to follow me there. We talked about what happened the night he left and then some thug decided he wanted my purse. Only Mack being Mack wasn't going to let him take it. He had the red Tracker."

"Mack still has that thing? But how did he get hurt if he was morphed? You're not saying bullets could have penetrated the ranger suits?"

"No, of course not. Mack powered down when the guy acted sorry and the thug took advantage of him. He took out the gun and…and…" Rose's voice trailed off.

"And you didn't get hurt at all? That's practically a miracle in itself," Ronny mused. "Did Mack seem scared at all before the ambulance got to you? Did he say anything important to you, Rose?"

"He hold me he loved me," Rose said in a small voice, looking away from Ronny's deep brown eyes. "He said he never stopped loving me despite what happened to our relationship. He…oh, Ronny, I'm such an awful person, he wanted me to say it back and I couldn't! Mack was lying there in my arms, bleeding to death, and I couldn't even tell him how I truly felt."

Ronny tugged the other girl into her arms, hugging her tightly. Rose felt better as her friend hugged her and told her everything was OK. "Go on, Rose. Go get changed now, all right? Then come back and be close to him. If anyone should be close to him now it's you."

Rose did as she was told, taking the clothes into a nearby bathroom. Ronny had brought her a pink tank top and a black skirt, the same outfit she'd worn to the bachelorette party, the night she'd first seen Mack again.

She let herself out of the bathroom stall and went to one of the sinks. She splashed her face with icy water, hoping it would relieve some of the puffiness around her eyes. Rose took a deep breath and reached into her purse for her make-up bag.

She worked the small comb through her tangled rat's nest of hair, combing it thoroughly until it didn't hurt to any longer. Then Rose removed a small black compact from the make-up bag. Rose normally did not put this much effort into her looks, but she did not want to go and see her friends quite yet. Once her foundation and blush had been applied she brushed on a coat of clear lip gloss. There.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to dawdle any longer, Rose left the bathroom and found her way back to Mack's room. He was surrounded by the others and he was sitting up, wide awake. He was going to be fine, Rose knew it just by looking.

"Hey Rose," called Mack as she stepped into the room. Mack seemed genuinely pleased to see her. He sent her a smile. "Thanks for being there."

"Oh, Rose said, her mind barely working at the sight of Mack's smile, "Of course." She tried to smile back at him but wasn't so sure the attempt worked.

"Dad, guys, would you mind clearing out for a few minutes so I can talk to Rose privately?" Mack looked at Ronny pointedly, who then ushered the other occupants out of the room. "Look, Rose…I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything."

"I'm the reason you got a bullet to the chest and you're worried about me feeling uncomfortable? You're brave, Mack, but this is a little much."

"I was trying to protect you, Rose. And I would always try to do that if I were capable of it and don't you forget it, all right? I will always protect you because I love you. I love you with everything I've got. And last night I was lying in your arms begging for you to tell me that you loved me too but you wouldn't. You wouldn't. I will never forgive you for that."

"But I did. I met your mother, Mack. She was a ghost or a vision or something. She- she told me I had to tell you I love you and you'd fight for your life because of that. And I did. I took you into my arms and I told you how much you meant to me, which is everything."

"Rose, my mother is dead," Mack said flatly, looking at her as if she were crazy.

"I met her," insisted Rose, firmly. "She told me that I had to save you. She said telling you how I felt would save you."

Mack patted the spot on the bed next to him. "Come here, Rose," he said softly. Rose did as she was told. Mack took both of her hands in his won. "Do you really love me? Did you tell me that?"

"Of course I did, Mack," Rose answered softly, staring up into his eyes hopefully. "How could I not have?"

Mack smiled at her again. "Rosie…my Rosie…" He tugged her into his arms. "I love you too."

--

Rose was in a room she hadn't seen for seven years: her bedroom at the Hartford mansion. The décor hadn't changed one bit in her absence, but she honestly couldn't remember how she had gotten there. And then Mack came into the room in the process of pulling a red shirt over his head. There was something wrong…there should have been a scar on his chest.

"Hey sleepy. How do you feel? Do you want something to eat, Rose? You must be starving." But Rose could hardly hear anything he had to say. She was staring at him intently. Mack noticed.

"Where is it?" Rose asked softly. "Where's the scar that I put there?"

"The one from Moltor? It's right here on my back just like it's always been." Mack lifted up the shirt to show her. Rose shook her head furiously.

"The one the thug out there when he shot you.:

Mack's expression grew to confused. "Rose…you must have hit your head harder than we thought. The bullet missed me by feet. He had horrible aim."

"But I was there, Mack. I went with you to the hospital and I saw your mother. She told me how to save you. And they said you were going to have a scar…but now you don't."

"You must have dreamed all that, Rose. He pushed past you when he fled and you hit your head on the pavement. You've been here ever since. There's no scar. I was never hurt."

Rose shook her head in disbelief. "I couldn't have dreamed all of that, Mack. It was so vivid. I mean, why would I have dreamed about your mother?"

Mack shrugged. He lifted up his shirt again to show her that he was indeed uninjured. Rose got off the bed and crossed to him, running her hand over the smooth unblemished skin.

"Since I am apparently crazy, I better get out of here before I start thinking I'm married to you or something. Is my car still at the house we should have or did you have something bring it by?"

"It's here," Mack answered, "But I don't want you to leave yet, Rose. Please stay."

"For what? Where are my keys, Mack? I need to leave."

Mack picked up her key ring. "But Rose…we were so close to being together again. Why do you want to run out on me now?"

"Mack, please," Rose said softly. "Just let me leave. I need to be home in my own bed where I can think about this in peace."

Mack nodded slowly. "Fine then," he replied, pressing the keys into her hands, "Here you go. It's in the back driveway." A sudden rumble of thunder sounded. "Did I mention it's been storming?"

Rose kissed him on the cheek and whispered good-bye. She started to leave the room, turning back once to smile at him ever so slightly. And then she was gone…just like that.

Mack followed her down the many flights of stairs to the ground floor where he saw Spencer busy polishing a table. "Don't let her get away, sir," said the butler quietly.

And Spencer was right. Mack wasn't going to let his Rose get away. Not again. He ran out after her, right into the pouring rain. "Rose!" Mack hollered. And she turned around to look at him, soaking wet. She was beautiful. Mack knew instantly. He was at her side in a second, pulling her into his arms and kissing her without a second thought.

"I lost you once, Rose. I won't let it happen again. There-will-never-be-anyone-else-for-me-" he told her, puncturing his words with kisses. "Never." Rose stared up at him breathlessly, wondering how they could ever manage to fix things.

But before she could say anything else Mack was already talking again. "Come to Rome with me. I have to photograph a festival there next week. Come with me. We'll get to know each other again and everything will be OK. Please, Rose. Come with me."

"When do we leave?"

Mack smiled hugely. "Really? You'll come?"

"Of course. But Mack, fixing things won't be easy. It's going to take time. I'm willing to try though. If you'll have me, I mean."

"Let's go home, Rose." Mack pressed another soft kiss to her lips and pulled her back towards the mansion.


	10. Epilogue: Be it Ever so Humble

**When You're Gone**

He looked over at his wife, who was still sleeping peacefully beside him. She was smiling softly, most likely dreaming. He wondered what she was dreaming and why it made her so happy. Mack kissed her forehead very softly and got out of bed slowly, trying not to wake her.

Padding out to the kitchen, he started a pot of coffee, knowing its scent would wake Rose. Mack unlocked the front door and picked up the newspaper the paperboy had left and went inside again. Mack deposited it onto the table and went back to he and Rose's bedroom.

She was awake now, he knew by looking. But she obviously wasn't pleased with being awake, seeing as how she had her face covered with a pillow. "Rosie," Mack said in a sing song voice, "Rosie, wake up. I have coffee going and I'm about to start breakfast." Mack seized one of his own pillows and hit her with it. Rose groaned loudly.

"I hate you she mumbled," rolling over onto her side to hide from him. Mack laughed. He leaned over, tossed her pillow away and kissed her on the cheek.

"I know you hate me, Rose. I know you do. And may I just say that I love you very much as well."

Rose heaved a dramatic sigh. "All right, I'm up. Are you happy now?" Rose managed to sit up. Mack nodded to confirm that he was indeed happy and then laid his head in her lap.

"I love you," he said again, reaching up to cup her face in his hands. "I really do."

"I love you too, Mack," Rose assured him. "I believe you mentioned breakfast, though, and I'm very hungry."

"I'll get on that," Mack promised. "The paper's on the table."

Rose got out of bed and went to the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee and sitting at the table, one hand pressed to her growing tummy as she read the paper. Mack started breakfast then. "Anything you need to get done today, Rose?"

"Nope. No plans or errands at all. Why?"

"Oh nothing," Mack answered airily as he set a stack of pancakes on the table in front of her. "Just something I have planned. But don't ask. It's a surprise."

--

Two hours later Mack ushered her into the car. "Mack-" Rose began, knowing her stubborn husband wasn't going to give the surprise away no matter how much she asked him to, "Where are we going?"

"Just be quiet and imagine it, Rose. I'm not telling you anything until we get there." Mack wouldn't even look at her but he was grinning at the road ahead.

"All right," Rose sighed. She was quiet for a moment. "Will I like it, Mack?"

"Yes. Or at least, I hope so."

That gave her no further information to work with. She turned her attention to the window, pondering.

"And we're here," Mack announced ten minutes later, pulling into the driveway of an unfamiliar house. The first thing Rose noticed was a For Sale sign in the yard. She smiled.

"Mack."

"We're just looking, Rose. It's not going to hurt anything if we just look."

They were met by a real estate agent, who instructed them to take a look around the house. Mack and Rose wandered from room to room, taking in all the features. Rose was sold, Mack could tell. He slipped out to talk to the real estate agent.

Rose came downstairs just at the real estate agent left. "Mack, this is a nice house, but it's kind of expensive and…" She looked at him, one hand on her belly, "We have a baby on the way. I don't know if we can afford it."

"The baby is the reason we need to move, Rose. We can't stay in the apartment forever, especially now that our family is about to get bigger. And we're both twenty-eight now. We can't live with our parents or anything."

"Well, I'll crunch the numbers."

Mack wandered away into the kitchen. "I like these cabinets. Don't you like them, Rose?" Rose followed him into the kitchen, suspicious now.

"Mack, what did you do?" Rose asked in the pointed sort of tone only wives are capable of using. But Mack didn't answer her question. He instead went on with admiring the cabinets. "Mack," Rose said again. "Seriously. What did you do?"

"I may have bought the house," he said casually.

"May have? You may have bought the house?"

"Rose, listen to me. We would be happy here. It's perfect for us and for our baby. There's plenty of room here for the three of us."

Rose nodded. "We would be happy here. It's the right house for us, Mack. But what are we going to do about the cost?"

"Well, we'll work it out, Rose. But don't worry about it. It's ours now, and that's what matters."

Rose managed to smile at him. "I guess it is."


End file.
